1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle tools and more particularly to bicycle cleaning tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bicycle by its very nature collects dirt. The various components of a bicycle that are susceptible to dirt include the free wheel, the front and rear derailleurs, idler and jockey wheels, the chain, sprockets, chain rings, caliper rings, hubs, rims, peddles, and the tire tread. In particular, dirt and grit may hinder the chain from riding directly on the sprockets, thereby increasing the chances for chain slippage.
A bicycle is susceptible to dirt regardless of the type of biking pursued. An urban bicyclist encounters the dirt produced by cars, trucks, buses and other city vehicles. An over-the-road bicyclist, biking daily for months on end, pursues his sport through rain or snow and gravel roads. A triathlete may compete at distances up to 150 miles and may train over 500 miles a week, constantly punishing his bike. Mountain bicyclists or dirt bike competitors, maneuvering their bikes up and down steep inclines, depend on their bike's components to operate on boulders, gravel, and dirt. Even a training bike for a young child is susceptible to dirt.
A bicyclist is his or her own power source. Therefore, he or she restricts the weight of the gear to be carried. Moreover, the bicyclist prefers compact gear because of the limited areas to which gear can be affixed to a bicycle.